Izvinite
by Verochi chan
Summary: AU! Yuko melihat Yuuri saat ia sedang berbelanja di sebuah toko. Bukannya senang, Yuko malah terbalalak kaget karena keadaan teman masa kecilnya tersebut. Yuuri penuh luka dan dia menangis. Mpreg VictUuri.


Disclaimer: Mitsuro Kubo.

Izvinite

VictUuri

T

Hurt/comfort/ Romance

Warning: AU, Shou-ai, typo's, miss typo, mpreg de el el.

Summary: AU! Yuko melihat Yuuri saat ia sedang berbelanja di sebuah toko. Bukannya senang, Yuko malah terbalalak kaget karena keadaan teman masa kecilnya tersebut. Yuuri penuh luka dan dia menangis. Mpreg VictUuri.

* * *

Cuaca yang mendung, dan kilat yang mulai menyambar.

"Sepertinya akan turun hujan, aku harus segera membeli keperluan untuk sarapan anak-anak besok pagi."

Dia— atau panggil saja Yuko mulai berlari dan memasuki sebuah toko untuk berbelanja.

Ia mulai mengambil sebuah troli dan menggiringnya masuk ke tempat yang ia inginkan.

Lama memilih bahan makanan dan sayur akhirnya wanita cantik tersebut mulai mendorong trolinya menuju kasir sampai ia melihat seseorang sangat yang ia kenal.

"Yuuri?"

* * *

Breeng! Ckit!

Sebuah motor dengan beberapa lecetan mulai berhenti di sisi jalan, membuat si pengendara terdiam dan mulai turun dari motornya.

Ia mulai terduduk tak memperdulikan tatapan kaget dan khawatir dari orang-orang di sekelilingnya.

Bahkan ada yang melihatnya cuek. Mungkin karena mereka tidak terlalu peduli dengan orang-orang di sekeliling mereka.

"Hiks.." Hanya ada suara isakan.

Ddrrrtt drrtt drrtt..

Dan handphone yang terus bergetar tanda ada panggilan yang akan masuk.

Yuko yang sudah yakin jika pria yang cukup berisi tersebut adalah temannya mulai keluar dari toko dan mendatangi si pria dengan langkah setengah berlari.

"Yuuri!" Yuko mulai memanggil dan sontak saja membuat pria di depannya makin terisak bahkan ketika Yuko memeluknya dan menanyakan apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Yuuri! Katakan padaku!? Kenapa dengan keadaanmu ini? Kau terluka!"

"Vi-Victor! Hiks.."

"Yuuri!"

Orang-orang mulai berhenti hanya untuk melihat apa yang sedang terjadi. Untuk beberapa orang ada yang ikut mendatangi Yuko dengan air mineral yang ia bawa.

"Ambilah, berikan padanya agar dia bisa bicara dengan tenang."

"Terimakasih, nah.. Yuuri.. Sekarang minumlah agar kau bisa bicara dengan tenang?" Yuko masih tetap membujuk namun air mata itu terus mengalir tanpa henti.

Yuko makin khawatir.

"Yuuri?"

"Hiks.. Vic-Victor."

"Iya.. kenapa dengan Victor?"

"Hiks.." Belum ada jawaban.

"Yuur—"

"Victor terkena kecelakaan. Hiks.. Motor kami menabrak mobil seorang pemabuk. Awalnya kami selamat tapi— hiks.. Tiba-tiba ada sebuah motor melaju ke arah ku karena kami tiba-tiba berhenti. Victor berusaha menolongku tapi— hiks.. Malah dia yang terkena tabrakan! Sekarang Victor ada di Rumah Sakit dan— hiks! Ibunya terus menelfon! Aku takut menjawab! Aku takut dia marah padaku karena membuat Victor berakhir di Rumah Sakit! Yuko! Aku takut hiks.. Aku sangat takut orang tua Victor marah padaku! Hiks!"

"Yuu-Yuuri.. Sudah! Tenagkan dirimu. Jadi intinya Victor terkena kecelakaan karena menolongmu? Dan disaat bersaaan orang tua Victor menelfon?"

Sebuah anggukan dan tatapan cemas dari Yuuko. Ia ikut bingung.

"Pasti dia akan memarahiku! Hiks.. Aku.—"

"Duduk dulu Yuuri. Aku akan menelfon Minako-sensei dan Takeshi."

Nit nit nit.

"Ahh.. Minako-sensei.. Bisa kau ke supermarket tempat bisa kita belanja? Sekalian bawa kotak P3K lalu beri tahu juga Takeshi untuk ikut bersamamu. Apa? Nanti saja aku ceritakan. Sekarang cepat datang. Aku menunggu di depan. Iya. Terimakasih."

"Yuukko! Hiks.."

"Tenang, Yuuri. Kita akan obati dulu luka—"

Ddrrtt ddrtt ddrtt!

Handphone kembali bergetar dan sontak saja membuat Yuuri makin panik karena ketakutan.

"Hiks.. Ibunya Victor kembali menelfon. Bagaimana ini?"

"Am... Jangan dijawab saja dulu. Aku yang nanti akan menjawab kau tenang saja Yuuri. Aku sedang mencari alasan. Sekarang kau gulung bagian celanamu, aku akan membersihkan lukamu dulu." Perintah Yuko yang mulai mengelurkan sebuah tysu dan membasahinya dengan air mineral yang belum sempat Yuuri minum.

"Maaf Yuuri." Dan dengan perlahan Yuko pun mulai membersihan luka di kaki kiri pemuda tersebut.

"YUURI!"

Tak butuh waktu lama, Minako pun sudah sampai di tempat tujuan. Raut wajahnya nampak begitu khawatir. Ia menangis dan dengan cepat langsung memeluk mantan muridnya tersebut.

"Yuuri! Apa yang terjadi padamu?" Minako mulai bertanya panik dan dengan cepat pula tangannya mulai bekerja untuk mengobati luka di seluruh tubuh Yuuri.

"Hiks.. Tidak."

"Minako-sensei.. Dimana Takeshi?" Tanya Yuuko.

"Tadi aku sudah menelfonnya tapi dia bilang masih sedikit sibuk. Dan dia bilang akan menyusul."

"Begitu ya."

"Nah.. Sudah selesai. Sekarang ayo pulang." Ajak Minako seraya membantu Yuuri untuk berdiri. Baru juga selangkah tiba-tiba handphone ditangan Yuuri kembali bergetar hingga membuat yang bersangkutan terbelalak dengan wajah yang makin pucat pasi. Ia kembali merengek.

"Yuko!"

"Te-tenang Yuuri. Biar aku yang menjawab." Balas Yuko yang sudah mengambil alih handphone di tangan Yuuri.

Sementara Minako kembali terbelalak karena rupanya tangan kiri Yuuri ikut berdarah.

"Yuuri! Duduk lagi! Biar aku obati dulu luka ditangan kirimu!" Perintah Minako shock dan mau tak mau Yuuri pun menurut.

Ia terdiam sedih dan ingat ketika Victor menangkapnya dalam pelukan ketika seorang pengendara motor hampir menabraknya.

CRASH!

Ddrrt! ddrrt! Ddrrt!

Ddrrt! ddrrt—

"Ha-halo.." Sapa Yuko pelan pada si penelfon.

/"Victor kenapa kau— eh.. Siapa ini?"/ Tanya seorang wanita di seberang seluler tersebut. Yuko mulai meneguk ludah gugup seraya melihat Yuuri yang kembali banjir air mata ketika Minako sibuk mengikat perban di tangannya.

"Saya Yuko. Teman putra anda. Em.. Begini.. Sebenarnya.. Victor.."

/"Kenapa dengan putraku?"/ Tanya wanita tersebut mulai terdengar khawatir.

"Victor terkena kecelakaan saat ia menolong Yuuri yang hampir tertabrak, Nyonya.. Saya mohon.. Untuk tidak memarahi Yuuri. Tenang saja. Victor sudah ada di rumah sakit. Em.. Nyonya? Nyonya?"

/"..."/ Yuko menggigit bibir bawahnya takut karena rupanya wanita tersebut tidak membalas perkataannya kembali.

Yuko siap kembali bertanya.

"Nyony—"

/"Lalu bagaimana dengan keadaan Yuri?"/

"Ehh?" Yuko mulai menatap handphone di tangannya bingung sebelum akhirnya ia menempel seluler tersebut ke telinganya kembali.

" Em.. Dia.. Baik-baik saja. Dia hanya.. lecet dibagian kaki dan tangan—"

/"Syukurlah kalau Yuuri selamat. Aku sangat senang menedengarnya."/

"Anda tidak marah?" Tanya Yuko kaget karena rupanya wanita tersebut terdengar menghela napas lega dengan suara yang dibuat seceria mungkin.

/"Marah? Marah untuk apa? Aku akan marah jika Victor selamat dan Yuuri yang berakhir di rumah sakit! Aku akan memarahi anak itu karena membawa manantuku kembali ke jepang padahal dia sedang hamil 8 bulan."/

"A-apa?"

/"Aku senang mendengar Yuuri baik-baik saja. Tenang.. Kalau urusanku disini sudah selesai aku pasti akan segera menyusul ke Jepang. Tolong jaga Yuuri untukku. Dan terimakasih atas memberitahuannya, do svidaniya."

Nit nit nit.

Hening. Yuko mulai menatap shock ke arah handphone di tangannya. Ia mulai membalik tubuhnya dan mulai melihat ke arah Yuuri terutama di bagian pertnya.

'Hamil 8 bulan?' Tanya Yuko dalam hati. Ia tidak mengira jika teman masa kecilnya tersebut sedang hamil karena yang ada dalam otaknya hanya Yuuri yang gemuk seperti yang ia lihat beberapa tahun yang lalu. Dan apa tadi Nyonya Nikiforov bilang? Menantu? Jadi Victor dan Yuuri sudah menikah?

Dan Yuko pun hanya bisa bicara dalam pikirannya sendiri.

Bertanya dan menjawab sendiri sampai, seorang remaja pirang datang dengan waut wajah kurang menyenangkan.

"OI BABI!" Teriaknya murka. "Kenapa Victor bisa sampai ada di rumah sakit? Kau mencelakainya 'kan?"

"Yurio.. A-aku.. Kami kecelakaan.. Aku— aku tidak mencelakainya."

"PEMBOHONG!" Yuuri terlonjak kaget membuat Minako menggeram karena telah membuat muridnya berdiri dengan sangat terpaksa.

"Kalau sampai Victor tidak membuka mata dalam waktu satu jam lagi, maka aku akan menghajarmu Babi Gendut!"

"Hiks!"

"HENTIKAN TANGISANMU ITU! KAU MEMBUATKU MUAK!"

"Hei kau! Jangan bicara seperti itu!" Balas Minako kesal. Bukannya membalas, si remaja yang tadi di panggil Yurio tersebut mulai menyeringai seraya menggerakkan kaki kanannya seakan gatal. Dan kejadian selanjutnya.

DUAGH!

Minako terbelalak kaget.

Yuuri terjatuh seraya memegangi perutnya dan Yurio yang kembali menurunkan kakinya.

"KAU!" Teriak Minako kaget ketika melihat Yuuri tersungkur dan mulai mengeluh kesakitan.

"Itu hukuman karena telah membuat Viktor kecelaan, Babi!"

"Berani sekali ka—

"Hiks.. ARGHH!" Yuuri mulai berteriak kesakitan dan disaat yang bersamaan Yuko pun tersadar dari lamunannya.

"YUURI! Minako-sensei! Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Yuko ingin penjelasan.

"Si pirang itu! Hiks.. Dia telah menedang Yuuri di bagian perutnya."

Deg!

"Hiks.. Tenang Yuuri jangan menangis kau membuatku sedih." Lanjut Minako menenangkan. Seketika Yuko pun teringat akan kata-kata Nyonya Nikiforov barusan:

.

.

/"Syukurlah kalau Yuuri selamat. Aku sangat senang menedengarnya."/

"Anda tidak marah?"

/"Marah? Marah untuk apa? Aku akan marah jika Victor selamat dan Yuuri yang berakhir di rumah sakit! Aku akan memarahi anak itu karena membawa manantuku kembali ke jepang padahal dia sedang hamil 8 bulan."/

.

.

.

"ARGH!" Yuuri kembali menjerit dan yang terakhir.

Plak!

Yuko pun menampar Yurio tepat di wajahnya.

"Tega sekali kau!" Ucap Yuko marah. Orang-orang kembali berhenti hanya untuk melihat kejadian yang masih berlangsung di depan mata mereka.

Mereka hanya bisa terdiam bingung karena tidak mengerti dengan apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan.(*1)

"Kau keterlaluan Yurio. Aku membencimu."

Deg!

Yurio terbelalak kaget sampai Takeshi datang dan bertanya apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Ada apa ini, Yuko? Yuuri? Kau kenapa?"

"Takeshi! Cepat bawa Yuuri ke Rumah sakit! Ini bahaya! Yurio tadi menyerang Yuuri padahal dia sedang hamil 8 bulan."

Minako terbelalak.

Taskeshi membuka mulutnya

Dan Yurio sangat shock.

Yuuri masih terus menjerit. Air matanya makin deras mengalir dan iapun makin mencengkram keras bagian perutnya yang cukup besar. Takeshi tersadar dari keterkagetannya. Ia langsung mengangkat tubuh Yuuri dan menggendongnya a la Bridal style.

Takeshi mulai melangkah pergi diikuti Minako dari belakang yang kini menyisakan Yuko dan Yurio di sana.

"Yuko.. Aku minta ma—

"Kalau kau mau minta maaf jangan padaku! Minta maaflah pada Yuuri! Dan— aku membecimu, Yurio!"

Yuko pun berlari. Ia pergi meninggalkan Yurio yang hanya bisa mematung dengan kedua mata terbelalak.

Dan dengan perlahan, iapun mulai memegang sebelah pipinya yang terasa panas.

Beberapa orang ada yang kembali melangkah, mungkin mereka akan berpura-pura untuk tidak pernah melihat acara tampar-tamparan seperti barusan.

* * *

Mobil Ambulance yang melaju dengan sangat kencang.

Breengg!

Dan si supir yang sangat ketakutan ketika pasiennya mengambil alih stir yang sedang ia gunakan.

CKIT!

Mobil berhenti. tepat di ayas genangan air yang masih baru. Sepertinya hujan baru saja berhenti malam ini.

"YUURI!" Seorang pria Eropa mulai memanggil dengan sangat kencang. Ia mulai berlari tanpa memperdulikan dua suster yang ia tinggalkan di mobil ambulance karena sudah tak sadarkan diri. Ia terus berlari, tanpa memperdulikan seluruh tubuhnya yang masih sakit. Yang ia perdulikan adalah keselamatan cintanya, belahan jiwanya, orang yang ia sayang dan— kehadiran bayi yang harusnya belum diijinkan datang kedua hari ini.

Bruk!

Takeshi keluar dari mobil ambulan yang sama namun dengan wajah membiru. Ia mulai berjalan sempoyongan sampai akhirnya terjatuh dengan sangat tidak elitnya.

"Victor! Kalau kau tidak bisa menyetir harusnya kau bi— hoek!" Dan Takeshi pun hanya bisa bermuntah ria karena pusing yang telah melanda seluruh tubuhnya.

BRAK!

Victor membuka ruang tunggu dengan sangat kasar hingga membuat semua orang menatap kaget ke arahnya.

"DIMANA YUURI?" Tanyanya khawatir. Yuko langsung mendekat dan mempersilakan pria Rusia tersebut duduk karena khawatir dengan cara bernapasnya yang tidak beraturan.

"Tenang. Kau doakan saja Yuuri baik-baik saja. Yuuri harus melahirkan sekarang. Dan— maaf tidak bisa menjaga Yuuri untukmu."

"Aku yang salah." Balas Victor pelan. "Harusnya aku tidak mengajaknya berpergian disaat seperti ini. Aku harusnya membiarkannya istirahat. Ibuku pasti akan sangat marah padaku jika ia sampai tahu akan hal ini."

Yuko hanya bisa terdiam begitu juga dengan Minako dengan raut wajah khawatirnya.

Mereka hanya bisa menunggu.

Begitu juga Victor, yang kini hanya bisa mendudukan dirinya di depan ruang bersalin.

Victor pun mulai berdoa namun dengan mata mulai terpejam.

* * *

"Tuan.. Tuan.. Em.. Tuan Victor?" Suara seorang pria asing mulai memasuki indra pendengarannya.

"Victor! Bangunlah!" Bahkan suara Yuko pun terdengar begitu jelas.

Dengan perlahan Victor membuka kedua iris samudranya. Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah Yuko dan seorang Dokter di sebelahnya.

Victor masih terdiam sampai akhirnya ia terbangun karena ada di sebuah ranjang rumah sakit. Seluruh luka di tubuhnya diperban ulang begitu juga dengan infus yang menempel di sebelah tangannya. Tiba-tiba raut wajah Victor kembali berubah karena teringat sesuatu.

"Ba-bagaimana keadaan Yuuri?"

"Selamat." Ucap sang Dokter seraya tersenyum.

"Ehh?" Tanya Victor bingung.

"Bayi yang terlahir adalah bayi perembuan. Dan keadaan Suami— em.. Istri anda baik-baik saja."

Victor terdiam, hingga membuat kedua orang didepannya kebingungan.

"Victor?" Tanya Yuko khawatir.

Perlahan bibir Victor mulai bergetar dan kedua matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Ia mulai tersenyum dan yang terakhir.

Tap!

Kembali berlari dari ruang rawat.

"YUURI!"

Brak!

Pintu kembali dibuka dengan kasar oleh Victor sedangkan pasien di dalam ruangan tersebut hanya bisa tersenyum bahkan ketika si pembuka pintu memeluknya dengan sangat lembut.

"Maaf Yuuri. Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. Aku menyesal."

"Tidak apa-apa Victor, yang penting bayi kita selamat, bukan."

"Hehehe.. Iya. Ngomong-ngomong dimana bayi kita?" Tanya Victor clingukan.

"Ada di ruangan khusus. Soalnya dia lahir prematur. Minako-sensei ada disana untuk melihat dan memastikan. Dia seorang perempuan dan.. Dia punya iris mata yang sama denganmu, Victor."

Victor mengecup kedua tangan Yuuri lembut dan hal itu membuat wajah Yuuri mulai bersemu merah.

"Terimakasih Yuuri. Aku mencintaimu."

"Sama-sama, Victor. Dan aku mencintaimu, juga."

Hening dan akhirnya mereka pun saling memandang sampai sebuah kecupanpun kembali tercipta dan terlihat di mata seseorang.

Dia mulai membeku di tempat.

Kedua matanya terlihat terbelalak.

Tangannya mengepal sangat kuat dan giginya menggertak kesal.

.

.

.

"Yuko.. Aku minta ma—

"Kalau kau mau minta maaf jangan padaku! Minta maaflah pada Yuuri! Dan— aku membencimu, Yurio!"

.

.

.

Remaja bernama Yurio tersebut kembali terdiam di tempatnya. Sepertinya niatan ia akan meminta maaf lenyap sudah karena acara ciuman mesra yang ia lihat barusan. Semua terlihat dari kedua matanya yang perlahan mulai kosong.

* * *

"Istirahatlah Victor, aku yakin tubuhmu masih sakit." Ucap Yuuri lembut. Victor hanya menggeleng. Ia terus menempel dan tidak mau melepas kedua tangannya dari pria Jepang tersebut.

"Victor."

"Iya.. Aku istirahat. Tapi kau juga harus istirahat Yuuri. Dan.. Kurasa aku mau melihat bayi kita dulu."

"Silakan." Balas Yuuri tersenyum.

"Boleh aku yang memberi nama?" Tanya Victor berharap.

"Boleh. Memangnya mau nama seperti apa Tuan Nikiforov?" Tanya Yuuri gemas karena melihat Victor dengan gaya berfikirnya.

"Lili(*2).. Aku akan memberinya nama Lilian Nikiforof. Bukankah namanya mirip denganmu, Nyonya Nikiforov?" Balas Victor menggoda dan Yuri pun hanya bisa tersenyum di buatnya.

"Nama yang cantik."

"Tentu saja, Yuuri. Kalau begitu aku pergi."

"Hati-hati diperjalananmu, Victor."

"Tentu."

Cup!

Dan Victor pun pergi setelah ia berhasil mengecup bibir Yuuri kembali.

Wajah Yuuri masih memerah sampai.. Seorang remaja datang ke ruangannya.

"Yurio.. Apa kabar?" Tanya Yuuri ceria. Sepertinya ia lupa jika remaja didepannya telah membuat dirinya harus melahirkan dengan kondisi prematur seperti sekarang ini.

"Aku mau minta maaf."

Yuuri terdiam namun ia pun mulai tersenyum.

"Tentu Yurio. Aku memaafkanmu. Tenang saja."

"Terimakasih. Em.. Jadi.. Siapa nama bayi kalian?" Tanya Yurio basa-basi. Ia mulai melihat ke arah jendela tepat pada awan-awan putih di pagi hari.

Yuuri mulai menjawab semangat.

"Lili! Namanya Lilian Nikiforov."

Jadi dia seorang perempuan ya? Ku harap dia jadi gadis yang cantik suatu saat nanti, tidak seperti Ibunya yang jelek dan gendut seperti babi." Ledek Yurio yang sontak membuat Yuuri mengeluh sedih.

"Hanya bercanda." Lanjut Yurio dengan senyumannya.

"Hehehe.."

Hening.

Dan burung-burung kecilpun mulai hinggap dijendela.

"Apa dia bisa menerimanya?"

"Ehh?" Yuuri mulai menatap Yurio bingung.

"Anakmu? Apa dia bisa menerima kenyataan ini kalau sudah besar? Tentang dia yang punya dua orang pria yang ia panggil ayah tanpa ada seorang wanita yang bisa ia panggil Ibu?"

Deg.

Yuuri mulai membelalakkan kedua matanya.

"Apa tidak akan ada yang mengejeknya karena punya orang tua yang sama? Aku khawatir pada masa depannya. Aku takut dia jadi pendiam bahkan penyeniri."

Yuuri mulai merundukan kepalanya. Sedangkan Yurio mulai melihat ke arahnya.

"Ahh.. Maaf.. Bukan maksudku untuk. Mengatakan hal itu, ya.. Aku.. Em.. Maaf.. Aku harus pergi."

Drub!

Pintu kembali tertutup dan—

Tes.

Air mata pun mulai mengalir dari pipi pria jepang tersebut.

"Yurio benar. Lilian tidak akan bisa menerima kenyataan ini. Aku.. Harus mengatakannya pada Victor."

Sret!

Perlahan Yuuri mulai turun dari ranjang rawatnya dengan susah payah. Ia mulai melangkah pergi dengan air mata yang terus mengalir.

Sedangkan di balik tembok terlihatlah Yurio yang mulai menyandarkan tubuhnya. Ia mulai tersenyum namun raut wajahnya malah mengatakan sebaliknya.

Tap tap tap.

Pintu demi pintu Yuuri lewati dengan perlahan sampai akhirnya ia berhenti di sebuah ruangan khusus.

Ada inkubator bayi disana. Dengan sebuah papan nama yang ia yakini adalah miliknya.

'Lilian Nikiforov.'

Oh.. jangan lupakan juga seorang pria Russia yang sedang tertawa bahagia bersama seorang wanita cantik bertahi lalat. Mereka nampak gembira ketika memperhatikan bayi merah dalam inkubator tersebut. Dia tertidur sangat pulas.

Yuuri hanya bisa terdiam di luar ruangan. Raut wajahnya makin terlihat sedih.

"Lili.. Aku mencintaimu bayi kecilku. Tapi maaf.. Aku rasa kau tidak harus mengenaliku. Bukankah kita tidak ada kemiripan? Kau lebih banyak mengambil gen Eropa milik Ayahmu. Tidak ada gen Asia padamu, Nak. Bahkan ku rasa kepalamu akan ditumbuhi helaian perak yang sangat indah. Kau akan malu memilikiku."

Hening.

"Dan kurasa ini kali terakhir kita bertemu, Lili."

Teringat oleh Yuuri ketika dirinya berhasil berjuang melahirkan bayi kecil tersebut. Ia memeluk bayinya. Dan untuk pertama kalinya Yuuri merasa seperti hidup kembali. Ia bahagia. Namun.. Disaat bersamaan Yuuri pun harus melepas bayi kecilnya tersebut karena suatu alasan.

Bayi yang menggelilat dan Yuuri yang kaget dibuatnya. Tak lama kemudian bayi merah tersebut mulai menangis untuk pertama kalinya hingga membuat Yuuri kembali meneteskan air matanya.

Hatinya sangat sakit tapi ia harus melakukannya. Ini semua demi masa depan putri tercintanya.

"Maaf, Lili.. Maafkan aku."

Dan Yuuri pun kembali melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan ruangan khusus tersebut bahkan bayinya yang mulai menangis dengan sangat kencang hingga membuat Victor dan Minako yang sedang ada di sana kaget dibuatnya.

* * *

Sore harinya Victor sudah bisa diperbolehkan pulang. Ia sanagt senang. Bahkan ia sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu Yuuri dan bayi mereka kembali namun.. Semua tidak sesuai harapannya. Di depan pintu ruang rawat Yuuri ada Minako, Yuko dan Takeshi. Bahkan disebelah mereka ada 3 anak kembar yang mulai menatapnya sedih.

"Ada apa ini?" Tanya Victor.

"Kami menemukan ini." Ucap Minako pelan. Ia mulai menyerahkan sepucuk surat ke arah Victor yang raut wajahnya sudah berubah khawatir.

"Surat dari siapa?" Tanya Victor ingin kepastian.

"Yuuri." Jawab Yuko pelan. "Kami menemukannya di atas bantal dan.. Yuuri tidak ada di tempatnya. Dia juga tidak ada di rumahnya. Aku tidak tahu dia kemana .. Kami—

Kertas dibuka dan Victor pun membelalakan kedua matanya.

"Victor?" Tanya Yuko khawatir.

Air mata menetes dan Victor pun terjatuh di lantai. Takeshi menolongnya dengan segera.

"Yuuri? Kenapa kau berfikir seperti ini?" Tanya Victor kecewa. "Apa kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi?" Lanjutnya sedih. Dalam surat terbut tercurah seluruh perasaan Yuuri tentang kesenangannya bahkan ketakutannya.

.

.

.

'Victor sayang..

Aku tahu kita sudah bertahun-tahun bersama.

Bahkan kita sudah menikah dan memiliki seorang buah hati yang sangat cantik.

Aku senang.

Tapi.. Aku takut membuatnya kecewa dan sedih karena memiliki dua orang ayah tanpa seorang Ibu.

Aku tahu aku yang melahirkannya.

Tapi dia tidak akan percaya. Aku yakin hal itu.

Bahkan aku pun sempat mengelak jika aku ternyata sedang hamil dua bulan saat pemeriksa kesehatan.

Dan bodohnya aku tetap bermain skating dengan keadaanku yang seperti itu.

Oh iya.. Aku takut semua teman Lili nanti akan meledeknya karena punya orang tua menyimpang.

Aku takut mengecewakannya. Oleh sebab itu. Aku akan pergi dari kehidupan Lilian.

Jika nanti Lili bertanya siapa Ibunya. Bilang saja jika Ibunya ada di sebuah tempat yang jauh yang bahkan Ayahnya sendiri tidak tahu dia ada di mana.

Lili pasti bahagia seperti ini.

Sayangi dia Victor! Jangan kau buat dia menangis bahkan marah dan sebagainnaya.

Aku mempercayakan dia padamu.

Aku mencintaimu, Victor, juga putri kita Lilian.

Jadi..

Kembalilah ke Russia siang ini. Jangan pernah ke Jepang bahkan hanya untuk bertemu denganku. Dan.. Jika kau ingin menemuiku. Aku akan memberi petunjuk satu tahun sekali saat hari natal tiba.

Sampaikan salamku pada Ibumu, Victor.

Aku pergi.

Katsuki Yuuri.'

.

.

.

Victor meneteskan air matanya kembali sementara Minako hanya bisa menerawang kejadian sebelumnya.

* * *

"Tolong berikan surat ini pada Victor."

"Surat apa ini?"

"Entahlah.. Aku hanya ingin pergi dari hidupnya."

"Apa?" Tanya Minako shock. "Tapi kalian.. Lalu bagaimana dengan bayimu, Yuuri.?"

"Kau tidak menegerti Monako sensei! Aku takut membuat Lilian malu karena punya dua orang ayah gay.. Aku harus pergi dan hanya dengan cara itu Lilian tidak akan menerima ejekan. Bilang pada Victor kalau kau tidak menemukanku di rumah dan dimana-mana."

"Apa kau yakin Yuuri?" Yuuko mulai bersuara dengan kedua mata terbelalak kaget. Dibelakangnya ada Takeshi juga ke-3 putri kembar mereka.

"Yuuri!" Rengek Axel, Loop dan lutz bersamaan.

"Aku yakin." Balas Yuuri mantap dengan senyuman hambar.

"Tolong bantu sandiwaraku ya?. Mau 'kan?"

Dan Yuuri pun kembali menagis dihadapan orang-orang didepannya.

* * *

Dan tepatnya ketika siang datang pesawat tujuan Jepang-Russia pun mulai lepas landas. Membuat seorang penumpang dengan bayi merah digendongannya hanya bisa melamun seraya melihat ke arah jendela. Pandangannya terlihat kosong walaupun ia memakai kacamata hitam yang menutupi iris indahnya.

Hidungnya mulai memerah dan—

Tes.

Beberapa tetes air mata lolos melewati pipinya.

"Oeekkk.. Oeekk.."

Victor hanya bisa menangis dan dengan perlahan iapun mulai mengeratkan pelukannya pada Lilian.

"Jangan menangis Lili.. Sebentar lagi kita sampai di rumah. Disana.. Ada Babushka yang menunggu kita." Ucap Viktor pelan hingga membuat iba beberapa penumpang yang melihatnya.

Satu pertanyaan yang ada di benak mereka pada pria yang tidak mereka ketahui identitasnya tersebut karena beberapa penyamaran.

'Siapa Ibu dari bayi tersebut.?"

Dan tepatnya di belakang kursi penumpang duduklah seorang remaja pirang yang tengah merunduk.

Matanya terlihat sembab dengan hidung yang sedikit memerah.

Sepertinya ia juga menangis.

Perlahan ia mulai mendonggak hanya untuk melihat arah tempat duduknya Victor dan bayi di pangkuannya.

Ia hanya bisa terdiam namun dengan gumaman dibenaknya.

'Maaf, Victor.. Lilian.. Dan— '

Yurio pun tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya.

.

.

.

Wush!

Pesawat sudah tak terlihat membuat seorang pria berkaca mata hanya bisa terdiam di sebuah jembatan dengan hiasan laut didepannya.

"Yuuri.. Ayo pulang." Ajak Minako pelan. Yuuri hanya mengangguk menyetujui ajakan wanita disebelahnya. Ia mulai memapah Yuuri yang masih kesakitan. Bukan hanya tubuhnya.. Tapi juga hatinya.

'Izvinite, Lilian.'

Dan air mata pun kembali menetes.

.

. Fin (**)

A.n:

Mereka hanya bisa terdiam bingung karena tidak mengerti dengan apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan.(*1): mereka bicara pake bahasa inggris, sodara-sodara. :v so, yang gak bisa bahasa inggris kan hanya bisa cengo..

Lili(*2). Tadi nyari di mbah google arti nama Yuuri dan ternyata artinya bunga Lili. Ya sudah ane tambahin saya 'an' jadi Lilian. :v btw jangan di samain sama nama mantan istrinya Yakov ya 'Lilia' kan ane nambahin huruf 'n' xD (gak ngaruh)

Btw.. Ane gak tau apa Victor dan Yuuri bisa naik motor atau tidak xD, tapi sepertinya Victor bisa berhubung dia bisa naik sepeda. Dan saya juga tidak tau apa dia bisa menyetir atau tidak xD *pundung

Dan jangan benci Yurio karena saya membuat dia jadi jahat xD

Babushka: Nenek

Do svidaniya: Sampai jumpa

Izvinite: Maaf (Semua dari mbah google).

**Okay.. Fic ini bukan berarti tamat. Saya masih membuat 1 lagi (loh).. Fic ini terinspirasi saat saya tabrakan ama motor lagi. Dan mpregnya terinspirasi karena saya banyak utang fic mpreg (taboked)

Ini juga fic YOI pertama saya. Saya ngiri banyak yang nulis fic Yoi sih xD.

Yosh. Semoga terhibur.


End file.
